


末路狂花

by KATNEET



Category: Life Is Strange
Genre: Multi, pricefield
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 15:10:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16704880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KATNEET/pseuds/KATNEET





	末路狂花

第十四章

 

“麦克斯呢？她怎么还不下来——糟了！是警报！”克洛伊真的倒计时数了60秒，依然没见到麦克斯踪影，急得就要打开车门冲下去，大卫迅速把她拉了回来，并让乔伊斯锁死了车。

克洛伊死命挣扎：“放开我！混蛋！”

大卫没有照她说的去做，反而更加用力捉住她，试图劝她说：“别犯蠢了！你的翅膀已经不能藏起来了，你现在下车就等于是要告诉全世界你在这里！。”

克洛伊稍微了冷静了些，她转身看向大卫，第一次对他示弱道：“可是麦克斯还没有回来，你能帮我去找她吗？”

“这才过了不到两分钟，别忘了，她可是一个人就能对付整支军队。我去反而会成为她的累赘。”

克洛伊差点就把口水吐在他身上，她和大卫根本没法沟通，于是命令乔伊斯解开车锁，乔伊斯左右为难。一方面她知道克洛伊不能这么出去，另一方面，麦克斯恐怕真的出事了。她一时之间没做出任何反应，克洛伊催促道：“放我出去，老妈！我要去找她！”

“克洛伊……”

她急得快哭了出来——“快让我出去找她！”——麦克斯根本没有他们想的那么强大，谁也不明白麦克斯所承受的东西是什么，见乔伊斯依然无动于衷，她握紧了拳头猛力击打起了车窗：“该死的！该死！快把门打开！求你们了！”

一下又一下，玻璃被她的手骨敲碎了一个裂口，如果再这么敲下去，她的骨头也许也要断了，裂口划伤了她的手，鲜血直流。大卫看不过去，从身后击晕了她。如果他手上有根绳子，他觉得把克洛伊绑起来才是最好的选择。

斯黛拉问：“她一直都是那么没有理智的吗？”

乔伊斯撕下衣物给克洛伊的手进行包扎止血：“爱会令人失去理智。”

 

麦克斯突然倒在地上，护士以为她受了伤，想要再次扶着她起身，麦克斯却纹丝不动。护士无奈之下，只好先领着其他人走进电梯，毒气并没有停止扩散，这一层的人都争前恐后地逃跑，只有麦克斯和叫住她的那个人仿佛处于时间静止的状态。可她没有使用能力，徒有苍白的无力感缠绕着她，就连平常应该在脑海里冷嘲热讽的声音也不再言语了。

那个人踩着跟很高的鞋子疾步朝她走来——她原本和麦克斯一般高，越长大，她的身高便超过了麦克斯。

“不……”麦克斯发出了微弱的声音。

那人在她跟前停下了脚步，麦克斯不敢抬起头，她盯着光滑的地面，看到了对方的倒影。

保持这样有什么不好呢？只要没有清彼此的脸，记忆就不会蜂拥而至。

麦克斯微微抬起了手，对方喊道：“不！”

更多人回到了这一层，刚才的护士也在询问她是否受了伤，麦克斯撑着膝盖起来。强行把自己塞进了电梯里。在电梯门合上的瞬间，她看到了那个人像猫一样的褐色双眼，那是细看之下透了点绿色的眼睛。

她闭上了眼，手腕发抖。任由记忆将她淹没。

麦克斯终于坐上了乔伊斯开过来的车，马上道：“走！”

大卫说：“你迟到了，麦克斯。”

“出了点事……希望克洛伊没有做傻事。”她刚说完，就看到被击碎了一个缺口的玻璃，还有后座晕过去的克洛伊：“……我的天。”

麦克斯一行人本来打算回之前的安全屋，结果那里已经被警方捷足先登了。她们不得已再次绕路寻找合适的地点，途中斯黛拉晕了过去，她的情况没有好转，需要继续使用药物治疗。紫罗兰没有夺走她的命，也无法让她恢复健康。大卫认识的医生朋友能帮上忙，但他不能保证那位医生不会对天使有利所图，所以他们暂时要分开行动。麦克斯认为自己需要休息一段时间，便让乔伊斯帮忙照顾一下斯黛拉，时机到了再联络会和。

她找到一个废弃的AI研发仓库，里面还散落了一堆残骸和零件，都是生锈的气味。这里或许有流浪汉搭过窝，有一个自制的小火炉和生活用品，流浪汉不见踪影。他们或许只是离开了，又或许是死在了外面。

克洛伊醒了过来，看到麦克斯正在为她的手缠绕着纱布，麦克斯头也不抬，无可奈何道：“你能给我省点心吗。蓝胡子船长？”

“……你能给我省点心吗，银剑麦克斯？”克洛伊反问。

麦克斯避而不答，克洛伊摸了摸发疼的脖颈：“大卫那个狗娘养的，下手就不能轻一点吗？”

“看看你的手，你指责人家之前，就不能先扪心自问一下吗？”

“你说过只要一分钟。”她说，“可你用了远远不止一分钟，这一分钟对你来说不止60秒，哪怕超过一秒对你而言都是危险至极的。我不该把你一个人留在那里的。他们都在追你，全世界都在找你。你从米德加尔特逃到黑尔海姆已经很艰难了……”

“是我把你逼到这一步的。”

麦克斯咬断纱布，转而抱住了她，她知道克洛伊多愁善感，一定会因此很自责：“其实我的能力也许不是永远的。”

她闻到了克洛伊身上的药物和烟草味，她不喜欢这样的气味，但她依然深吸了一口气，收紧了手臂。

克洛伊回应了她的拥抱，在她的耳侧轻吻了一下：“没关系，我们是永远的。”

麦克斯的耳根被她吻地通红，她匆忙地松开了克洛伊：“我去问下乔伊斯那边安排得怎样了。”

克洛伊耷拉着脑袋，摩挲起自己刚包扎好的手。麦克斯一直在刻意避开自己的感情暗示，她没想过要隐瞒什么，就在麦克斯回来找她的那一天，她就已经爱上了对方。或许在更早之前，在她还不明白什么是“爱”的时候。然而麦克斯总是心事重重，考虑的事情多到超乎她的想象。现状、时间、不可预测的未来，还有她心底的一个空洞。

又或许……她从来没有把某个人彻底忘掉吧。

想到这里，克洛伊的鼻子一酸，侧目瞥见了手臂的纹身，说：“麦克斯，我的纹身本来今天能搞定的，乔伊斯不在的话，我要怎么办？”

“再等等吧。”

“等不及了，我就差那么一点。”她指了指自己的锁骨部分，“这儿，还有几只蝴蝶。”

“我认为现在已经很好看了。”

“可它不是完整的。不然这样吧，你帮我搞定了，我当你的模特，任你拍。”

“……至少五盒相纸。”

“拍到你破产都没问题！等等，你真的会纹身吗？”

麦克斯调皮地眨眨眼：“我会的事情可多着呢。”

“真的吗？”克洛伊深表怀疑，脑子里突然灵光一闪，故意调侃道，“那我敢打赌——你不懂做爱。”

麦克斯浑身哆嗦了一下，她明明脸颊已经开始发烫了，却抿了下嘴，而后问：“赌什么？

糟糕！她是来真的。

克洛伊看着她仿佛能洞穿灵魂的眼神有些慌乱，她为什么突然在这样的玩笑上较真起来？麦克斯……你真是让人捉摸不透。

“赌我最值钱的东西吧。”

“那你最好给我一台人类替身复刻器。”

“肯定比那玩意值钱多了！”克洛伊窃笑道。

“克洛伊……你真能让人折腾。”第二天，麦克斯真的拿来了一部纹身机，叉着腰说：“就不能再等几天吗，这玩意真难找。”

“但你答应我了。”克洛伊像个孩子一样嘟嘴抗议道，“要是食言，我就蛮缠到你绝望！”

麦克斯认输了：“饶了我吧，船长。”

“乔伊斯那边的情况怎样了？”

“斯黛拉脱离危险期了，乔伊斯帮忙照顾着她。”

“那我们在这里能待多久啊，你知道，好像有什么节日快到了。”

“圣诞节。”

“我们要过节吗？去外面买点树，张灯结彩。布置一下这个仓库！”

“你认真的吗？”

“认真的。我想跟你过节，吃个烤火鸡什么的……”

“你就是想吃吧……”麦克斯苦笑道，“仓库的外面有几棵槲寄生，不过我们可没什么东西可以挂上去。”麦克斯一边说，一边调试着纹身机，她拿着纹身比在手中掂量了一下，开启了机器。克洛伊乖巧得坐在床上，期待着麦克斯给她纹身。

“你要是一直乖得像只宠物，那得给我省下多少麻烦。”

“主人，你不知道宠物是需要训练和调教才会变乖的吗？”

“不要得理不饶人了，笨蛋。我墨水弄好了，把外套脱了吧。”

克洛伊马上将外套和内衬一并脱下，麦克斯一惊，别过了头：“你没必要全部脱掉啊！”

“方便！”

她理所当然的样子让麦克斯欲言又止，她撅着嘴，把注意力放在了克洛伊细长的锁骨附近。白皙的脖颈让她不由得浑身发热，她强迫自己不要冲动，说：“那我开始了。”麦克斯照着贴好的轮廓一点点延伸描边，擦掉滴出来的血。她不懂克洛伊为什么要在自己身上弄一堆伤痕，就是纹身，只不过换了种说法。

“为什么电影里的反派总是喜欢找废旧仓库作为据点？像我们一样。”

“不光是反派，”麦克斯的手跟随着笔触的走动，“任何走投无路的人只能找到这样的去处。不然会冻死在街头。”

克洛伊轻描淡写地说：“听起来我们就跟流浪汉一样。”

这话让麦克斯顿了一下，她装作若无其事继续纹。纹好了一只蝴蝶后，她才说：“对不起，克洛伊。我们或许比流浪汉还要糟糕。”

“我不这么认为，”克洛伊笑了，眼里闪着光，“跟你在一起，我觉得这像是一场精彩的冒险。啊！这说明我们太特别了，不是吗？”

“我不特别，我也不想当那么特别的人。”麦克斯垂下眼帘，语气有些苦涩，“我还是比较希望我们能窝在沙发上一起看场电影，分享冰淇淋吃。像所有人类最好的朋友在一起会做的事。”

克洛伊安慰道：“麦克斯，我们没法选择自己的出生，这或许对过得不易的人来说很不公平，但我很庆幸自己是天使，我遇见了你。”

“你的社交水平有所提高了嘛，克洛伊。”

她搞定了第二只蝴蝶。

“你是我的英雄，麦克斯。”

麦克斯不敢抬起头去看克洛伊此刻的表情，她哑着嗓子说：“我不是。英雄是不会伤害任何人的，我杀过人，记得吗？”

“不，你没有。”克洛伊坚定地语气令她鼻子一酸，“我认识的麦克斯，她善良、勇敢、坚强又无私……所有英雄该有的品质，你都有。”

她的声音听起来就像轻柔的海风。

“相信我，麦克斯。没有人比世界上最后一位天使更有资格称赞你了。我见识过人类的贪婪，他们只会永无止境地索取资源，重蹈覆辙发动战争。渐渐地……我可能也变成了这样的存在，我早就不是你们口中的天使了——”她用抚摸着麦克斯的脸颊，俩人目光接触，眼里的蓝色会融合在了一起，“——你才是，麦克斯。”

麦克斯陷入了一阵沉默。

“谢谢你愿意陪在我身边，克洛伊。”

她说。

纹身结束后，克洛伊迫不及待地拉着她到了仓库外的树下：“麦克斯，我想到了这个地方，你就没办法再拒绝我了吧？”

“……什么？”

克洛伊笑着，微微欠身，吻住了麦克斯的唇。天哪，克洛伊说的一点也没错——她确实学坏了很多，她学习了很多人类的文化，连欧洲自古以来的传统也清楚地很，她是故意问关于圣诞节的事情的。麦克斯不能拒绝她的吻，事实上……

她也不想再拒绝了。

回到仓库的克洛伊看到麦克斯对着自己的双手呵气，利用工具生了火，让她坐在床沿靠在火堆前取暖。克洛伊挨着她坐下，打趣道：“现在，我们可以讨论一下那个赌约了。”

麦克斯就知道克洛伊这么献殷勤准没好事，她就是逞强才这么说的。但事实上，她又何尝不期待那个所谓的赌约呢？然而眼下这样的环境……麦克斯扶着额头，她虽然不是追求完美的人，但总感觉这么做不太浪漫。

快说不行，麦克斯，快说下次吧。

“……在这里？”她红着脸问。

噢！天哪，麦克斯——你他妈真矫情！

克洛伊立刻露出小动物受了伤的眼神：“拜托……麦克斯，你该不会想把废弃仓库当成借口吧？不是吧？”

她确实很想把这个当做借口，她应该把这个当借口——没错，她们该找一个像样的旅馆，有暖灯，柔软的床，最好来点轻柔的音乐——她已经跨坐在了克洛伊的腿上。

“我当做这是主动邀请了？

天使的笑仿佛永远不会凋萎，麦克斯愿意用一切换取克洛伊的笑容。

“难道还要我给你签一个合约吗？”麦克斯嗔怪道。

彼此的眼里只剩下对方模糊的倒影，有些时候会显得不太真实。

燃烧着的火堆拉长了两个亲密无间的影子，从破碎的窗户上，有月光折射下来，落在了麦克斯的脸庞，照亮了她明媚的双眼。那是令人着迷的蓝色，像颗宝石般，闪闪发光。她小巧的鼻子，脸颊上的小雀斑都像是上帝精心绘制的。麦克斯经历了很多痛苦的事情——克洛伊看得出神——可正因为这样，她的温柔才显得那样弥足珍贵。

克洛伊吻了下她的鼻子，她的眉间，她的眼睑。最后和她的嘴唇碰撞在一起，克洛伊略微急切，撬开她的唇畔，好让舌头伸进去与她纠缠。麦克斯一开始潜意识地躲闪，她或许不晓得怎么回应这么热切的亲吻。她不由自主地攀上克洛伊的脖颈，将自己的身体贴近她。她们短促的分开，麦克斯惊讶地发现克洛伊此刻的眼神，她其实早就看到过了。

这是一种未知的欲望，这是克洛伊对她的渴求。

那她呢？麦克斯想，她也一样。

克洛伊的双手来到麦克斯腰间，一只手从衣服下摆伸了进去，她的手掌有点冰凉，麦克斯不由地瑟缩了一下。

“抱歉。”克洛伊马上抽回了手，“我应该先暖和一下。”

麦克斯摇摇头，轻声说没关系。克洛伊用鼻子蹭了蹭她的鼻尖，笑道：“不管怎样，我都得清理下我的手，卫生第一，不是吗？”

麦克斯知道她在指什么后，脸更是红得和火光别无二样。她从克洛伊的身上爬下来，坐在床上抱着她的膝盖，迷茫地看着跳跃的火光。克洛伊坐了回来，将她搂进了怀里：“记得我跟你打赌时，说会赌上我最重要的东西吗？”

“我猜到你会说什么了。”麦克斯依偎在她怀中，侧耳聆听克洛伊的心跳声。

这是为自己而跳动的心脏。

“聪明鬼。”克洛伊说，又凑上前去吻她，这一次比前几次的吻更深，深到她就快无法呼吸，深到她似乎要将她抽干。克洛伊微微使力，她便顺势躺了下去，克洛伊爬上床，双手撑在麦克斯的脑袋两侧，默不作声得看着她。

“我……这次打赌可能真的输了。”

麦克斯别过头，咬紧下唇。

她输的心甘情愿。

“麦克斯……不论输赢……”克洛伊左手抚上她的脸颊，麦克斯不知道咬下唇这个的小动作是在邀请吗？克洛伊在她闭上的一只眼睛上亲了一下，麦克斯睁着另外一只眼睛，希望用它观察克洛伊的表情，“我都会将我余下的生命送给你。”

麦克斯忽然推开了她，用手臂挡住双眼，她心里被紧揪着，有泪水从她手臂边缘滑落。

“可我没有那么多能回赠给你，克洛伊……”

“没关系，麦克斯……”克洛伊拉开她的双手，不停地吻她，她的翅膀也在颤抖，“没关系，我爱你。”

直到吻干她脸颊酸涩的眼泪。

她们不再言语，徒留喘息和呜鸣声。麦克斯身上的衣服不知何时被克洛伊脱光了，她这她这时才感到害羞已经来不及了，她还是徒劳地用手去挡自己两个敏感的部位。她对自己总是缺乏自信，包括身材。有人甚至把她当做初中生，万一克洛伊对自己的身材很失望呢？那她肯定马上回溯，然后趁早栽进火堆里一了百了。克洛伊明显察觉到了她的小心思，轻笑出声，没有让她把手挪开，而是亲吻起她的手臂，一吻接着一吻，不放过任何一个角落。

麦克斯被吻地意乱情迷，下体传来陌生的感觉，情不自禁地移开了双手。

“乖孩子。”克洛伊说着，轻揉起麦克斯的胸，纱布的触感有些微妙，她的拇指挑逗胸前的凸起。麦克斯发出一声低吟，她又赶紧咬住嘴唇，不敢相信她居然会发出这种声音。克洛伊用嘴代替了手，麦克斯的身体在颤抖，头皮发麻，下体更是有种未知的空洞感传来，她并不害怕，只是感到迷茫。

“会很舒服的。相信我。”克洛伊的手指在伸向她紧闭着的大腿根部时，这么说了。

“要是不舒服，我大概不会想体验第二次了。”

“该死，麦克斯，你待会可不要求饶。”

“我感觉你更希望我会求饶。”

克洛伊怔愣了一会——天哪，麦克斯这家伙到底清不清楚自己是多么迷人？就在刚才，她剥夺了自己岌岌可危的一丝理智。

克洛伊的手来到了麦克斯的双腿之间，麦克斯招架不住她热切的亲吻，喘息由浅至深。克洛伊的膝盖顶在了她的私处，她吸了口气，想着要离开这里，却没有真正离开。她感到下体的津液粘稠，不受控制地流出。麦克斯抓住克洛伊了后背，碰到了她的翅膀。她用食指和拇指在麦克斯私处徘徊了一阵，小心地伸了一根手指进去。一种异物入侵的难耐让麦克斯有些不知所措，从来没有涉入过的地方甚至开始疼痛。

“嗯唔……”麦克斯紧皱着眉头，克洛伊见状，立刻停了下来。

她的目光透露出一丝担忧和害怕，麦克斯勾住她的脖子，柔声道。

“没关系，克洛伊……”

克洛伊一边和她接吻，一边不断地揉捏她的乳头，她探索在里面的指头感到了明显的挤压感，她开始轻微抽动起来。伴随着麦克斯不在压抑的声音，她加快了速度。有片羽毛落了下来，麦克斯看见了，她也看见了。

“克洛伊……”

“我要把翅膀收起来吗？”

“不要……”麦克斯说，“我想感受……嗯啊……最完整的你……”

她不好意思把话说完整，克洛伊听懂了她的心声。

克洛伊笑着吻了她，加入了第二根手指，在她的体内不断翻搅。

柴火就快要燃烧完了，月光也悄然离开了窗台。

剩下的唯有两人的温度，触及灵魂的交合。

“我爱你，麦克斯。”

“我也爱你……克洛伊。”

还有世界上最动人的告白。

 

“你听到我说的话了吗，麦克斯？！”一只手拍在她肩膀上，麦克斯猛然惊醒。眼前的女人是她的监护人——戴安。她神色紧张，又透露出对麦克斯的担忧，她的周围都是穿着防护服的人和AI。

怎么回事？我怎么会在这里？！

克洛伊…我明明刚才和克洛伊……

“麦克斯！别走神了！”戴安晃着她的肩膀，转而抱住了她，“我知道你很害怕，我也很害怕，孩子……可现在只有你能阻止他们清除掉第八层了！”

“……什么？第八层？”麦克斯还处于混沌的状态。

“我不该让杰弗逊这么对你……我现在就把蜂网取下来，对不起，麦克斯。对不起。”戴安说完，利用工具很快就将链接麦克斯脊髓的一个部件取了下来，连疤都没有留下。

麦克斯摸了摸后脑勺，难以置信地问她：“你一直都能取下来吗？”

“……是的，蜂网是基栈的雏形，都是由我发明的。只是我没想到他会利用这个来对付你……”戴安神情苦痛。

麦克斯忽然抓住了她的手腕，用力之深留下了一道痕迹，她一下子清醒了，发红的眼眶如同受了重伤的狼：“你知道不，戴安？你知道蜂网启动的时候，我会有多疼吗？”

戴安取下它那么容易，这个折磨了她将近一年的玩意，就被她不到一分钟拿了下来。麦克斯更加愤怒，她的声音都变了调：“每一次，每一次……我只要稍微不听话，杰弗逊就开启蜂网逼迫我。他会把我捆绑在椅子上，如果没有绑住我，我肯定会马上自杀。他每次都会刻意在我面前打开开关，疼痛折磨我全身，却不能让我死，直到我痛到失去意识。”

“麦克斯……听我说，求你了。我知道你恨我，可现在你有比恨我更重要的事情去做，你明白吗？”戴安哭着说，“米德加尔特的人已经在第八层了，那些使用基栈失败的实验体，为了不让别人知道这件事，他们会被清理掉。”

“所以呢，关我什么事？”麦克斯站了起来，推开了她，“这些本来就是你们捅出来的篓子！我受够了被你们利用去做这些我并不想做的事！”

她准备离去，戴安在她身后大喊：“只有你能救她们，麦克斯！”

麦克斯停住了脚步。

“停止他们的基栈漏洞，他们或许还有救。”

“……我做不到。我失去了很多东西，我不能再失去更多了。”

“我们都失去了很多，麦克斯。……但你不能失去你自己。”

麦克斯紧握住拳头，肩膀松了下来，她回过身。

“我有多少敌人？”

“不知道，但我知道你能救多少人。”

“多少？”

“总人口的5％。28万人。”

 

“我做不到——我做不到！！”麦克斯尖叫着从梦中惊醒，她刚从地狱里被拉回来，可现实依然是另外一种地狱。

除了在她身旁的克洛伊。

克洛伊抱住她：“没事的，麦克斯，你只是做了一个噩梦。很快就没事了。”

麦克斯拼命摇着头：“不，克洛伊……这不仅仅是一个噩梦，这是曾经发生过的事。”

“那不是你的错。”

“我不能、我……克洛伊，对不起，我不该在和你一起的时候还想着这件事，更不该是现在……”

“嘿，没关系，傻瓜。我很高兴你跟我在一起的时候会想到这件事情。”她说，“我明白你只想把快乐留给我。但是亲爱的，生活不仅有快乐，更是有痛苦和失去。我相信你不会被它们打败的，你要让它们成为你的一部分，造就现在的你。你并非因为有能力才那么特别，你可是麦克辛恩·考尔菲德，世界上最棒的女朋友。”

“……克洛伊，”麦克斯看着她一本正经地讲着什么普世真理，破涕为笑道，“你为什么总说一些让人忍不住哭又觉得很有道理的话。”

克洛伊说：“所以，麦克斯。不要把它当成你的梦魇，你活着就已经战胜了它。如果它让你感到难受，你还有我啊。克洛伊！世界上独一无二的天使！你可以跟我谈论，可以与我商量，甚至可以向我忏悔。呃，虽然我并不能做到神一样宽恕你，不过同样的，我也可以安慰你、鼓励你、说无数次——”

她说。

“我爱你。”

麦克斯被她感动到说不出话，只是虚弱地靠在她肩上，握住了她的手，咕哝着回应了她。半晌，克洛伊拍了下她的脑袋，麦克斯就像只毛茸茸小动物一样蹭了蹭她。

“鼻涕虫，我们该去吃点东西了。”

“嗯……”麦克斯难得撒娇道，“再待一会。”

“在我们饿死之前，想待多久都行，宝贝。”

结果她们还没腻歪两分钟，通讯器就响了。麦克斯神情严肃地挂断后，催促克洛伊收齐东西，马上要离开这里了。

“那么急吗？”

“十万火急！”

大卫所在的地点被敌人发现了，医生和他的病人无一幸免，他受了伤，乔伊斯带着他们逃了出来。麦克斯抵达了约定地点，看到上空有一大堆飞行器驶过——这次不止警方了。麦克斯拉着克洛伊躲在暗处，她很清楚这次她们不可能和前几次那样全身而退。

倘若真的到了需要她抉择的时刻，她无法保全所有的人，她真的不是什么超级英雄，她所能做的不过是拖延时间。

乔伊斯来了，她打开车门，冲她们喊道：“快上来！”

斯黛拉一看到她们就吃惊到不行：“……等等，你说的超能力者就是这个麦克斯？！”

麦克斯一听她震撼的语气就知道了事情的缘由，她马上愤怒地指责大卫：“你他妈不是答应我不再调查这件事了吗？！”

“我也没想到斯黛拉会有备份……所以……”

他的话还没说完，车内一阵颠簸，车胎被子弹打破了，追捕他们的人从四面八方赶来。

麦克斯环顾四周，接过大卫的手枪上了膛。

“好极了，我们被全世界通缉了。”

她宣告道。

 

麦克斯使用了几次能力，依然无法完全甩开那些追兵，他们人数太多，总是源源不绝从各地冒出来，穷追不舍。突然，一发穿透力极强的子弹击中了乔伊斯的手臂，紧接着，第二发打中了她另外一只手。麦克斯反应迅速抓住了方向盘，有人持着移动式狙击枪追捕她们，能如此准确地在百米之外射中乔伊斯的双手，说明使用狙击枪的人绝对不是省油的灯。

“乔伊斯！你还好吗？”大卫连忙上去检查她受损的手臂，乔伊斯规划了一条最快的逃脱路线，将手臂接了回去，里面的电路发出“滋滋”的电流声，她笑着说：“没关系，我不会疼的。”

她的笑容凝固在了脸上，因为她的脑袋被打穿了。

“不！老妈！”乔伊斯立刻失去大部分运作技能。大卫和克洛伊急忙把她拉到了车后座，她不能再支配自己的身体了，她还想安慰大家，然而她的发声系统也受了损。

车轮胎再次中了一枪，这一次麦克斯无法好好操纵汽车了，在车子打滑撞到墙被迫停下后，她们被警方包围了。麦克斯退回副驾驶上，不发一语解开了安全带。她的手搁在门把边缘，通过后视镜看了眼身后的几个人。

这就是她需要抉择的时刻了。

她打开了车门，同时说：“待着。锁上车门。”

“等等！你要做什么？麦克斯！”克洛伊急道。

她关上门，链接了车系统的乔伊斯就把车门锁死了。麦克斯双手插进口袋里，缓步走向警方。警方劝她投降，把天使交出来。麦克斯挡在车子的跟前，她耳畔传来克洛伊敲击窗户的声音，但她听不见对方在说什么。

仿佛一切又回到了最初。

在她看不见的角度，有几只蓝色的蝴蝶飞到了车顶上。

警方见她并没有投降的意愿，命令下属逮捕她，她即刻静止了时间。这次她无法保证她能把时间停下多久，她只能尽快对着警方的膝盖和手开了枪，她换了好几个弹匣，才确保警方在时间再次前进时，她们有足够的的时间逃离这里。

我真希望我能杀了他们，以免有些意志力强的人反抗。他们知道对付的人我，这里有那个人和她前监护人派来的手下，那肯定有相应的对策对付自己。

那……还是对着脑袋开枪吧，麦克斯？

“不。”

麦克斯虽然这么说，还是朝领头的队长再度举起了枪，枪口抵着他的脑袋。时间开始运作后，警方一个接一个砰然倒地，惨叫声接连不断地响起，只有她和队长还站着。她没空去理会她的鼻血，声音冰冷而短促：“告诉他们，下次再来找我麻烦，我会杀光你们所有人。”

队长举起了双手，连忙点头。麦克斯松开了枪，射穿了他的膝盖。忽然间，有一个使用了变声器的声音从她的身后传来：“你可别忘了我啊，摄影师。”

队长的脖子咔拉一声被拧断了，那个人的速度迅如闪电，麦克斯刚举起手，她的脖颈处就感受到了一阵轻微的刺痛，麻醉马上就生效了，她双腿一软，跪在了地上。

“你是……谁……”

“我不是任何人。”那人戴着鸟嘴面具，身上穿的衣服是麦克斯从未见过的，身后背着那把移动式狙击枪，“不过，目前是在为蔡司家做事。”

他说完，掏出了一个炸弹。

“我觉得最简单的方法，就是只留你一个活口。”

“什么……不！”

一枚炸弹滚落在了车底。

该死——她不应该锁门！

乔伊斯，快打开车门！快点！！！

他启动了炸弹。

麦克斯听到了响彻云扉的爆炸声，无法聚焦的双眼被火光照亮。

“不……克洛伊……”

在这片绯红下，麦克斯失去了意识，失去了所有。

 

\---

第一次尝试不放外链。边缘试探·jpg

明天就飞魔都了，今天更完末路在网上连载的部分！

剩余的都收录在实体本里w

下一个新坑见XD


End file.
